Arthur and Santa Claus 5
by Travis the Arthur fan
Summary: Fifth Christmas story in this group. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and Santa Claus 5

* * *

We see Arthur and D.W. writing a Christmas list to Santa Claus in fact of course. And know he comes only to good kids houses and Bob the Elf for bad kids. Good kids gets presents and bad kids charcoal. Bob the Elf is wearing black. He and his team works with charcoal. It is dirty and that is what bad kids get. Arthur and D.W. are good kids. But one kid in kindergarten is a bad kid. Two kids are Jewish in that class. Arthur knows some Jews in school. They celebrate Hanukkah in fact of course. And some kids there is Muslims in of course. We see them two talking there in fact about Christmas. And what Jews celebrate.

"We will get presents from Santa Claus and not charcoal from Bob the Elf," said Arthur, "We will leave cookies and milk so Santa Claus could eat and drink it in fact of course."

"I love writing to Santa Claus about what we want for Christmas in fact of course," said D.W., "One bad boy I know who is a bad kid will get charcoal from Bob the Elf."

"You two have been good kids so Santa Claus will come here not Bob the Elf," said Mrs. Read, "Bob the Elf gives charcoal to the bad kids and I will help you kids mail it to him in fact of course."

"That bad boy picks in everyone everyday even the weekends in fact of course," said Mr. Read, " Bob the Elf will give him charcoal for Christmas in fact of course. "

"He once played a prank on me that made me get a bruise on left arm once," said Arthur, "That one time he broke the arm of Jenna and he is a bad kid in fact of course."

That bad kid played a prank on Brain that made him fall but he got up and put him in a headlock in fact of course. He is just a bad kid with a mean streak. One Jewish kid could punch that kid in the face. But he knows better than that in fact of course so he won't in fact. Bob the Elf will receive the naughty list by Santa Claus himself. He wears black the color of charcoal. He is kind of mean in fact of course. We see Santa and them talking in his log cabin mansion. That includes Bob the Elf in fact of course.

"Most kids have been good this year but here is the naughty list Bob," said Santa Claus, "Arthur is a good boy and he will help the homeless people this year."

"He sure is a good boy this year he is once again on the nice list in fact," said Tina the Elf, "I heard some kids in Elwood city is Jewish and Islamic kids in fact of course."

"No charcoal for him he is such a good boy in fact of course," said Holly the Elf, "I am glad he will get good presents from you of course."

"Most kids are good this year but one boy has been bad this year of course," said Bob the Elf, "So I will give him charcoal for Christmas this year in fact of course."

"No charcoal for them they are good kids except some kids are naughty," said Ralph the Elf, "And glad most kids have been good this year of course."

I hope you like this story here so far. I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	2. Small business Saturday

Arthur and Santa Claus 5

* * *

We see Arthur and D.W. with their friends at the new pharmacy which will put Jim's pharmacy out of business he is a jerk in fact of course and him and his parents should have known Arthur was a victim. His parents did apologize to him but Jim said he will keep an eye on him. The new pharmacy has a good owner who will listen to both of them if it came around. Some wonder if Arthur is on prescription medication and he is in fact. He, Fern, George, and one other has Epilepsy. Arthur has a kind he will grow out of when he reaches puberty. We see them talking there in fact of course.

"I will never go in Jim's pharmacy again he is mean and now I get my medicine here in fact," said Arthur, "The owner here is a good man who is a member of our church and he sells more stuff here than the other one."

"I am not on prescription medication and maybe someday I could be on one or so," said D.W., "I am glad we are here instead of Jim's pharmacy in fact of course."

"I am glad I will get my medicine here and Christmas will be fun this year in fact," said Fern, "I have bad seizures at times so I will not wear a helmet in fact of course."

"I am glad Christmas is coming and this new pharmacy is here in fact," said Bud, "I will buy stuff for our parents and siblings here in fact such as Madison and Gussie."

"Dad said he wants a new shirt and mom wants a new purse in fact of course," said Ladonna, "I love Christmas and Santa Claus will come on Christmas eve in fact of course."

Jim said he will never apologize to Arthur and Buster which is his mistake in fact of course. Half of his costumers switched to the new pharmacy in fact of course. It is the begging of the end of Jim's pharmacy in fact of course. One woman who was there said he should apologize to Arthur in fact of course he was a victim himself. He kicked her out of his store and one man said he will leave as well we see Santa Claus and them talking at the North pole of course.

"If Jim was a child he would be on the naughty list he will lose his store and be arrested," said Santa Claus, "The new pharmacy is good it has a nice owner in fact of course."

"He is a bad man as in Jim he will lose his store in fact of course to the new pharmacy," said Mrs. Claus, "Arthur was a victim of that and a good up for a friend and tried to have him out it back."

"I will be glad when his store goes out of business by the new pharmacy," said Tina the Elf, "I am glad that Christmas is coming in fact of course."

"I am glad the new pharmacy is be open for business in fact of course," said Mark the Elf, "I am glad Jim's pharmacy will go out of business."

"If he was a child he would be on the naughty list which I have in fact," said Bob the Elf, "I want his pharmacy to go out of business and him arrested."

Next chapter is cyber Monday in fact of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	3. School and North Pole

Arthur and Santa Claus 5

* * *

We see Arthur and D.W. with their friends are at school in fact of course. Their parents are shopping online on Cyber Monday for good online deals in fact of course. That one bad boy said he was born evil. He is a sociopath in fact of course as in he will be arrested after the holidays. One former candidate for mayor said he will run for mayor in four years said more gay stores open and know he is a gay man in fact of course. His political party is called Gay party of Elwood city. The school board member who will take office soon as it's next mayor of Elwood city in fact of course. We see them talking there at school in fact of course.

"Christmas will be fun this year in fact of course and glad we was at the mall not that department store," said Arthur, "I am glad we will a good time shopping at another store in a week or two in fact of course and know we are at school here in fact of course."

"Me and my family became Christian and we will need help to celebrate it," said Francine, " I am glad we are here instead of that gay dentist office and the gay store in fact of course. "

"I no longer celebrate Kwanzaa it is a communist holiday in fact of course," said Brain, " So I will celebrate Christmas this year in fact of course. "

"I will go Christmas shopping tomorrow at the new store called gifted store as in a nerd store," said Buster, " I am glad we are here instead of a bad store in fact of course. "

"It is were the gay store called Gay Tuckers in fact of course it was a bad store," said Fern, "Now it is going to be a good new store in fact of course."

At the North pole we see Santa Claus and his wife and his Elves in fact of course. They are glad the gay store was closed down for good in fact of course. No Elves there is gay or lesbian in fact of course. Binky did love that store and said he will open a new gay store in fact of course. He just came out of the closet as gay a couple weeks in fact of course. Brain said he knew he was in fact of course. Arthur also knew that same as Fern and Sue Ellen. Them four kids are smart. We see them talking there about it in fact of course.

"I knew Binky was gay and but he is in the good list in fact of course," said Santa Claus, "And tomorrow night we make wood toys like puzzles and even blocks in fact of course."

"Most kids was good this year in Elwood city and one bad boy is a sociopath in fact of course," said Tina the Elf, "He is going to be arrested because I saw him steal a couple of games and toys in fact of course."

"He is a bad boy and he said he wants to start a bully store someday," said Henry the Elf, "I saw him break a kids arm once and his arm was in a sling."

"He will be in the permanent naughty list in fact and I handle the bad kids," said Bob the Elf, "He is a sociopath in fact of course and gets charcoal from me."

"I am glad most kids have been good this year in Elwood city as well as most of American kids," said Mrs. Claus, "I am glad we are here in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here in fact of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	4. Arthur bath

Arthur and Santa Claus 5

* * *

We see Arthur and D.W. with their friends are at school in fact of course. Arthur is now in the bathroom and took off his glasses and ready to take his bath in fact of course. He already had his belt, shoes, and socks off. Then took off his sweater and shirt and took off his pants and underwear. He sees his male parts there and smiled. He will take his bath alone it won't be a bubble bath it will be regular. He said he wants to see his male parts there in fact of course. He locked the door so D.W. won't come in. They will build a second bathroom there in fact. We see them talking there about stuff in fact of course.

"I think a second bathroom is a good idea glad your not in here our you would see my private parts," said Arthur, "Maybe even have a third bathroom in the basement i heard a rumor a new grocery store will open before Christmas in fact of course."

"The second bathroom will be added on this house so backyard will be smaller," said Mrs. Read, "And yes it is a good idea to have the second bathroom here in fact of course."

"The third will in the basement so we could have baths or showers at the same time," said Mr. Read, "I heard the gay dentist office will open in two weeks in fact of course."

"I won't go inside a gay dentist office in fact of course and a third bathroom will be good," said Arthur, "I am in here in the bath as naked as the day I was born in fact of course."

"We will have you pick out the bath tub as well as the new toilet in fact of course," said Mrs. Read, "You kids won't go inside of a gay dentist office in fact of course."

Arthur said it could be either sea, lighthouse, or lake themed bathroom. Mrs. Read said no to the lake one but said yes to lighthouse themed one. She said she has pictures of lighthouses in fact of course. She said they will go in the new bathroom and will buy blue paint and lighthouse themed hand towels in fact of course. The last bathroom will be regular in fact of course. D.W. said she will have her bath after Arthur in fact of course. She knows that Christmas is coming soon and heard two new bathrooms will be built there in fact of course. We still see them talking there about stuff in fact of course.

"The second bathroom will be lighthouse themed and we could have good baths there," said Arthur, "I will be glad when Christmas comes and two new gay stores and a gay dentist office will open before Christmas in fact of course won't go in them in fact of course."

"I hope to help pick out stuff to go in the new bathroom in fact of course," said D.W., "I won't go inside a gay dentist office I heard they are for gays and lesbians in fact of course."

" You kids will love the new bathroom it will be lighthouse themed one in fact, " said Mrs. Read, "I have pictures of lighthouses so it will be lighthouse themed bathroom of course."

"It will be a good looking bathroom and we can paint it blue because it will be a good bathroom," said Mr. Read, "Then pictures will finally be used in fact of course."

"I will now wash myself that includes washing my private parts in fact of course," said Arthur, "Tomorrow we can go inside a new store as in a new resell store in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here in fact of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	5. Bath and North Pole

Arthur and Santa Claus 5

* * *

We see Arthur and D.W. with their friends are at school in fact of course. D.W. is now in the bathroom and took off all her clothes and her mom helped her get in the bath in fact of course. She loves being naked there. She has her bath toys with her in fact of course. It is so she won't play with her girl parts which them two see. It is just a regular bath not a bubble bath. A new store will open on Saturday called the nerd store. Arthur, Brain, Fern, and Sue Ellen will love going there. We see them talking there in fact of course about stuff like Christmas and Hanukkah.

"I love being naked here in the bath and I heard a new nerd store is coming in fact," said D.W., "I am glad Christmas is coming soon and Santa Claus will come on Christmas eve in fact of course."

"I am glad you are in the bath I know you love being clean as well as naked," said Mrs. Read, "I will have a bath after you and Kate in fact of course."

"I am glad I had my bath before you and we sometimes have baths together," said Arthur, "I had my shop in the bath with me which I played with in fact of course."

"I am glad we are here and I know we can have a bath together before Christmas," said D.W., "I am glad Christmas is coming and I wonder what Hanukkah is in fact of course."

"You can have a bath together tomorrow if you like and don't touch his boy parts unless washing them," said Mrs. Read, "Same as you for her girl parts as well."

D.W. said she loves having baths and loves being naked as well in fact of course. They will have a bath together tomorrow and Arthur won't mind D.W. looks at his boy parts in fact of course. Mrs. Read said Hanukkah is a Jewish holiday in fact of course. Arthur already knew that he knows some Jews in fact of course. Francine and her family became Christian in fact of course and will celebrate Christmas instead of Hanukkah in fact of course. We now see Santa Claus and them at the North pole in fact of course.

"I am glad most kids have been good this year in fact of course such as Arthur," said Santa Claus, "Some kids are so bad they was out on the naughty list for life in fact of course."

"Bob deals with the bad kids this year in fact and I made a new doll in fact," said Gina the Elf, "Not sure who to give it to it is between Fern, D.W. or Muffy in fact of course."

" Give it to the one who has been the most behaved between the three, " said Gina the Elf, "And that means it will go to Fern in fact of course."

"I made a new fire engine in fact and not sure who to give it to in fact of course," said Mark the Elf, " It is between Arthur, Bud, and Brain in fact of course. "

"It will go to Arthur he was the best behaved boy between the three," said Mrs. Claus, "That one boy was arrested in fact fi r stealing some stuff."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here in fact of course. See what happens next chapter here in fact of course.


	6. Park and workshop talk

Arthur and Santa Claus 5

* * *

We see Arthur and D.W. with their friends are at school in fact course. They will go to the park after school and heard three new stores will open before Christmas and Hanukkah in fact of course. One is a nerd store in fact of course. One is a gay store and the last one will be an Islamic store in fact of course. They will be glad when Christmas comes in fact of course. They will just go in the nerd store because one is gay and one is Islamic. The owner said it is for everyone not just Muslims in fact of course. We see them talking there about stuff like Christmas and such as well about winter break.

"I will never go in the gay dentist office and Christmas will be fun this year in fact of course," said Arthur, "One new store is a nerd store we can go in it but not the new gay store same as the Islamic store in fact of course."

"I will be glad when Christmas comes in fact of course and hopes that bad girl doesn't come here," said Francine, "I will never go in the gay dentist office same as new gay store and gay stores same as New Islamic store."

"I will be glad when Christmas comes this year I will never go in the gay dentist office," said Fern, "I don't want to go in the Islamic store in fact of course."

"I will be glad when Christmas comes it will be so much fun this year in fact," said Buster, "I will never go in the gay dentist office same as gay store and gay grocery store same as Islamic store."

"Christmas will be fun this year I will get a real Christmas tree this year in fact," said Ladonna, "My parents said it will become to have a real Christmas tree."

The bad girl is coming there and will make fun of Lydia for being in a wheelchair and Marina for being blind. Brain and Prunella got angry at her for making fun of them do to disabilities in fact of course and friends of them two. Her mom took her home and grounded her for a month. She be on the naughty list this year in fact. Santa Claus won't go to her house this year. Bob the Elf will go to her house instead so she will get charcoal for Christmas this year in fact. We still see them talking in the park about stuff like Christmas and such. Now we see Santa Claus and them talking now in fact of course.

"That girl is on the naughty list this year she makes fun of kids with disabilities in fact of course," said Santa Claus, "I am proud of Brain and Prunella got standing up to her in fact of course."

"She isn't as bad as that one bad boy he was arrested and charged with crimes," said Tina the Elf, "I will be glad when Christmas comes and Arthur and Fern will get extra toys this year in fact of course."

"Most kids was good this year in fact and we only go to houses of Christians kids in fact," said Gary the Elf, "Not to houses of Jews and such in fact of course."

"Back in the old days we made toys out of lead but we found out it is poisonous," said Henry the Elf, "We still make toys out of wood which is making a comeback in fact of course."

"We have toys made of lead behind the glass in that case in fact of course," said Mrs. Claus, "We won't give them as presents in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	7. Bud has a bath

Arthur and Santa Claus 5

* * *

We see Arthur and D.W. with their friends are at school in fact course. We see Bud going in the bathroom and his mom will wash him in fact of course. He took off all his clothes and looked down and saw his boy parts. She also sees them and know he is a boy in fact of course. She had him and his brother circumcised in fact of course. Only family and friends can see him naked. Arthur and D.W. have seen him naked in fact of course. His mom's hand covers his male parts and was put in the bath in fact of course. We see them two talking there in fact of course.

"I see my boy parts here and Christmas is coming which is the best holidays in fact of course," said Bud, "I have no shame in fact and Santa Claus comes on Christmas eve in fact of course."

"I see your male parts and Christmas will be fun this year we could have snow here," said Mrs. Compson, "We will get a real Christmas tree this year in fact of course."

"I will love a real Christmas tree this year one thing I would like is boxing gloves," said Bud, "Boxing is my favorite sport in fact of course."

"You could be a boxer someday I also love boxing as well in fact of course," said Mrs. Compson, "Christmas will be fun this year and we will go to a Christmas party at Muffys house in fact of course on Christmas eve in fact of course."

"I live Christmas and boxing as well in fact and I also asked for toys and such," said Bud, "I will never go in the gay dentist office which is in the gay community."

Arthur and D.W. already had their baths in fact and Bud could tryout for boxing in middle school and high school in fact of course. He will make the team he will be the best in it in fact of course. Right now he is in the bath and he can see his boy parts and smiled. We see Santa Claus and them at the North pole and will make toys for two kids there in fact of course. We see them talking there about stuff in fact of course.

"Bud Compson will get boxing gloves from me he is a tough but good kid in fact of course," said Santa Claus, "Them lead toys won't come out of the cabinet in fact of course because lead is poisonous in fact of course."

"Fern is a good girl She will get that doll that I made here in fact of course," said Tina the Elf, "It is a cocker spaniel doll which is what Fern is in fact of course."

" Arthur will get that truck I made for him It has his name on it in fact of course, " said Gary the Elf, "Christmas will be good this year and most kids was good this year in fact of course."

"One bad boy is in the permanent naughty list so charcoal from me in fact," said Bob the Elf, "Well until he reaches age eighteen years old in fact of course."

"He is such a bad boy he will be arrested when he becomes an adult in fact of course," said Mrs. Claus, "Christmas will be good this year in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	8. Ladonna has a bath

Arthur and Santa Claus 5

* * *

We see Arthur and D.W. with their friends are at school in fact course. We see Ladonna going in the bathroom and got in there and took off all her clothes and got in the bath. The water covers up her girl parts so we won't see them. She can see them for them the water is clear. Only family and friends can see her naked in fact of course. Mrs. Compson comes in to check up on her so she sees her girl parts in fact. Ladonna said she loves having baths in fact of course. We see them two talking there in fact of course with Bud there watching as well.

"Baths are lots of fun I see my girl parts between my legs in fact of course," said Ladonna, "Christmas will be fun this year I sent my letter to Santa Claus as always in fact of course."

"I will have a bath after you and Bud here had his bath he has a nice set of make organs in fact of course," said Mrs. Compson, "Christmas will be fun this year in fact of course."

"I love having baths they are lots of fun I love looking down and see my boy parts," said Bud, "Christmas will be fun and mom helped me mail my letter to Santa Claus in fact of course."

"I heard in the old days toys could be made of lead which is poisonous in fact of course," said Ladonna, "Christmas will be fun this year in fact of course."

"Wood toys are making a comeback in fact of course and toys can't be made of lead anymore," said Mrs. Compson, "Christmas will be fun this year I know that well in fact of course."

One bad Elf has lead to make lead toys with and was found out by a good Elf in fact of course. And said to him that lead toys can't be made for lead is poisonous in fact of course. Said if a metal is used in toys is steel, aluminum, tin, or iron. That lead toys are banned for good in fact of course. Most toys are plastic and some is wood in fact of course. We see Santa Claus and them talking to that bad Elf in fact of course.

"Dean the Elf we don't make toys out of lead because it is a poisonous metal," said Santa Claus, "We don't want kids to get sick from lead toys in fact of course."

"I love lead toys in fact and back in the gay lead toys was common in fact," said Dean the Elf, "I want them to make a comeback like wood toys in fact of course."

"There is reasons we don't make toys out of lead because it is poisonous in fact," said Tina the Elf, "We don't want kids to get lead poisoning which could kill them in fact of course."

"I will give you one last chance Dean the Elf no more lead toys in fact of course," said Elf foreman, "If you want toys that is metal use aluminum in fact of course it is light but strong."

"Lead toys are banned for good for it gave people lead poisoning in fact of course," said Mrs. Claus, "Yes use aluminum or steel or even iron or run just not lead in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	9. New store and New Elf

Arthur and Santa Claus 5

* * *

We see Arthur and D.W. with their friends are at school in fact course. We see them at school in class as in the forth grade with Mr. Ratburn as teacher again do to him and MC swapping grades and classrooms. D.W. and them is in kindergarten in fact of course. They are glad Christmas is coming soon and winter break begins before Christmas lasting until after New years day in fact. They will be glad they could have a white Christmas in fact of course. They heard a rumor that Long Valley could erupt soon in fact of course. We see them talking there at school during recess in fact of course.

"I hope we have a white Christmas this year and I hope Long Valley caldera doesn't erupt soon," said Arthur, "After school today I will go Christmas shopping at the mall and new bakery as well as new grocery store in fact of course."

"I hope we have a white Christmas this year and Santa Claus comes on Christmas eve," said Fern, "I hope we never go in the gay dentist office in fact of course."

"It will be my first Christmas because me and my family became Christian three months ago," said Francine, "We will look up how Christmas is celebrated in fact of course."

"The owners of the gay dentist office is being sued by a boy in fact of course," said Buster, "Christmas will be fun this year and Santa Claus comes on Christmas eve in fact of course."

" I will never go in the gay dentist office it is in the gay community in fact of course, " said George, "Christmas will be fun this year in fact of course."

They heard from that boy who said he is suing them dentist for one touched his private parts without permission. He would have said no if asked in fact of course. He is a straight boy who has a girlfriend in fact of course. Later Arthur, Fern, Buster, and Brain went Christmas shopping and Francine is now in the bath so she is naked in fact of course. We see Santa Claus and them at the North pole talking about who made a toy using lead based paint which is a poisonous metal in fact of course.

"We can't allow this toy to be a Christmas present it has lead based paint on it," said Santa Claus, "It is a banned paint and Christmas comes soon so who ever did it come forward in fact of course."

"It wasn't me I use non lead based paint because it is regular paint in fact of course," said Tina the Elf, "I will never use that paint in fact of course."

"It was that new Elf named Rufus the Elf he used it in fact of course," said Mark the Elf, "He is in the factory now inflating the balls there in fact."

"Bring that Elf here he has some explaining to do for using lead based paint on toys," said Mrs. Claus , "Lead based paint is banned to lead poisoning in fact of course."

"I will go get him now he is just over there in fact and we won't use less based paint anymore," said Gary the Elf, "Christmas will be good this year in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course


	10. Holiday talk

Arthur and Santa Claus 5

* * *

We see Arthur and D.W. with their friends are at school in fact course. We see them at school in fact of course. They are doing a math test there which they studied for of course. One boy there is Jewish in fact of course. And one girl there is a Muslim who is wearing the hijab in fact of course won't celebrate Christmas in fact of course as in them two kids. Francine and her family became Christian fact of course. We see them talking there about stuff like Christmas and Hanukkah as well as gay dentist office which is in the gay community and won't go to it in fact of course.

"I know Christmas is coming we know Santa Claus will come on Christmas eve in fact of course," said Arthur, "I will never go in the gay dentist office I heard what goes on in there it is in the gay community in fact of course."

"Christmas will be fun this year we know Santa Claus comes on Christmas eve in fact," said Fern, "Them two kids in our class don't celebrate Christmas in fact of course."

"That boy there is Jewish so he is celebrating Hanukkah which is still going on," said Brain, "I won't go in the gay dentist office because it is in the gay community in fact of course."

"That girl there is a Muslim she is wearing the hijab which is in the Quran," said Francine, "Me and my family became Christian in fact of course."

"Religion doesn't matter I know both kids they are both good kids of course," said George, "I won't go in the gay dentist office it is in the gay community in fact of course."

That boy said Hanukkah is a fun holiday that a party last for eight days in fact of course. They know that most Jews and Muslims are good people who will cause no harm in fact of course. One bad girl once punched a homeless man who was asking for money and was caught. She could be arrested if that homeless man presses charges against her in fact of course. We see them talking there about the holidays as well as the gay dentist office in fact of course.

"Christmas will be fun this year for we was all good kids this year in fact of course," said Arthur, "I won't go in the gay dentist office it is in the gay community and we know it is a sinful neighborhood like Sodom and Gomorrah in fact of course."

"I will be glad when Christmas comes this year we know Santa Claus will come on Christmas eve," said Buster, "I won't go in the gay dentist office in fact of course."

"I will love Christmas this year it is such a fun holiday filled with joy in fact," said Brain, "I won't go in the gay dentist office I know what goes on in there."

"I celebrate Hanukkah because me and my family is Jewish in fact of course," said that boy , "I won't go in the gay dentist office in fact of course."

"I am a Muslim girl but I know about both Christmas and Hanukkah in fact," said Muslim girl, "I might be a girl but I won't go in the gay dentist office in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	11. Fitness test and talking

Arthur and Santa Claus 5

* * *

We see Arthur and D.W. with their friends are at school in fact course. We see them at school in fact of course. They are doing the fitness test in gym class in fact of course. They will go to the ice cream shop after school to get some ice cream to eat and will buy gift cards in fact of course. They will be glad when winter break comes and will end just two days after New years day in fact of course. They know Santa Claus will come on Christmas eve in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like Christmas and Hanukkah as well as about the gay dentist office in fact of course.

"Christmas will be fun this year we have been good kids this year in fact of course," said Arthur, "One bad girl won't have a good Christmas this year and Santa Claus comes on Christmas eve in fact of course and I won't go in the gay dentist office in fact of course."

"Christmas will be fun this year I no longer celebrate Kwanzaa because is communist," said Brain, "It was started by an ex con so I will celebrate Christmas and I won't go in the gay dentist office in fact of course."

"I will be glad when Christmas comes this year we have been good kids in fact," said Fern, "I won't go in the gay dentist office I heard they touch private parts of all males in fact of course."

"I will celebrate Christmas for the first time because me and my family became Christian," said Francine, "I will never go in the gay dentist office it is in the gay community which is a sinful neighborhood in fact of course."

"Christmas will be fun this year and Santa Claus comes on Christmas eve which is good," said George, "I won't go in the gay dentist office I met the boy who had his private parts touched without permission in fact of course."

One gay boy said that the gay dentist didn't have his private parts touched that he made it all up in fact of course. The boy who did have it touched is there and told that gay boy the dentist touched his private parts without permission. That gay boy is named Henry Hopper a white rabbit boy. We see Santa Claus and them at the North pole talking about the holidays and the naughty and nice list in fact of course.

"Christmas will be good this year most kids have been good this year in fact of course," said Santa Claus, "That gay boy is on the naughty list this year he is a known liar and also makes fun of non gay boys in fact of course."

"Fern will love the doll I made just for her she has been a good girl this year in fact," said Tina the Elf, "It is a cocker spaniel just like she is that is the breed of dog girl She is in fact of course."

"Arthur will love this wood toy I made just for him he has been a good boy," said Gary the Elf, "Christmas will be good this year for most Christian kids in fact of course."

"That gay boy is on the naughty list so I will give her charcoal in fact of course," said Bob the Elf, "I handle the bad kids like I do every year in fact of course."

"That one boy has been good this year and not so with that gay boy in fact of course," said Mrs. Claus, "Christmas will be good for most Christian kids in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here in fact of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	12. Girl suspended

Arthur and Santa Claus 5

* * *

We see Arthur and D.W. with their friends are at school in fact course. We see them at school in fact of course. They are at school at class and heard that girl got suspended for the bad thing she did in fact of course. They are glad Christmas is coming and heard a new store will need a man to play Santa Claus there in fact of course. That girl was grounded at home. The owners is talking to five men in fact of course. They are Mr. Ratburn, Mr. Crosswire, and three others who they don't know. We see them talking there about stuff like Christmas and Hanukkah as well as gay dentist office in fact of course.

"I hope it will be Mr. Ratburn he will play a good Santa Claus the new store in fact of course," said Arthur, "I heard that girl got suspended from school here for she did was bad and I heard one we don't know is a mean man who hates children in fact of course."

"His name is Chad Winslow he does hate children in fact and I hope it is Mr. Ratburn," said Fern, "Christmas will be fun this year and Santa Claus comes on Christmas eve in fact of course."

"I heard that the second man has a criminal record so he won't be hired," said Buster, "I hope it is Mr. Ratburn gets it for he would be a good one and that girl got suspended here in fact of course."

"And third man we don't know is a homeless man from a shelter in fact of course," said Francine, "It is really between Mr. Ratburn and Muffy's dad in fact of course."

"I hope my dad gets it he would be better than them three other men in fact of course," said Muffy, "Christmas will be fun this year and no man with a criminal record will be Santa Claus in fact of course."

They told that man with the criminal record to get lost as in won't hire him and banned him from that store in fact of course. Same as the mean man in fact of course. And kids will be afraid of the homeless man in fact of course so won't hire him. They hired Mr. Ratburn who will be after school in fact of course. We still see them talking there about stuff like Christmas and Hanukkah as well as gay dentist office in fact of course.

"Hanukkah is going on now it is a Jewish holiday we don't celebrate it we celebrate Christmas," said Arthur, "I heard a rumor a gay store will hire a gay man to play Santa Claus there in fact of course."

"I love Christmas and I heard Mr. Ratburn was hired by that store to play Santa Claus this year," said Fern, "Christmas will be fun this year in fact and I heard the same rumor about a gay store hiring a gay man to play Santa Claus there."

"It isn't a rumor it is a fact I won't go in the gay store it is in the gay community," said George, "Christmas will be fun this year in fact of course."

"Christmas will be fun this year and we know Santa Claus isn't a gay man in fact of course," said Francine, "I heard that gay store will hire a gay man to play Santa Claus there in fact of course."

"I don't know why they will have a gay man playing Santa Claus at a store," said Brain, "I won't go in the gay store it is a sinful store in the gay community in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	13. Mall talk

Arthur and Santa Claus 5

* * *

We see Arthur and D.W. with their friends are at school in fact course. We see them at school in fact of course. They are at school at the mall after school in fact of course. Mr. Ratburn just arrived and put on his Santa Claus suit and in line to sit in his lap and such. He can handle them except fat kids like Binky. The two boys easy for him is Arthur and Buster. And the two girls easy on him is Fern and Jenna. He could handle Francine and Brain. We see them in line now in fact of course. We see them talking there about stuff like Christmas and Hanukkah as well as the gay dentist office in fact of course.

"Last year a man they had was an old man named Frank Parks who died two months ago," said Arthur, "Now the one who will be Santa Claus is our teacher Mr. Ratburn who can't handle Binky on his lap he as in Binky will have to stand when talking with him of course in fact and I will never go in the gay dentist office."

"Mr. Ratburn can handle us on his lap and I hope no gay boy touches his private parts," said Fern, "Four of us will be easy for him to handle because we are light and well behaved in fact of course and I will never go in the gay dentist office even though I am a girl."

"One man who was here hates children as in Chad Winslow who was banned here in fact of course," said Brain, "Glad our teacher who loves children in fact of course and I will never go in the gay dentist office because what goes on inside of it."

"He can't handle Binky he is a big boy he will have to stand when talking with him," said Francine, "I hope a gay boy won't touch him on his private parts and I will never go in the gay dentist office because it happened to a boy there."

"One store hired Mr. Haney to play Santa Claus there in fact of course," said Buster, "Christmas will be fun this year and Hanukkah is going to and I will never go in the gay dentist office for good reasons."

A new store hired a mean man to play Santa Claus there he is called a bad Santa in fact of course. Arthur satin his lap and said he is light and well behaved. He knows that man is his teacher Mr. Ratburn in fact of course. In behind She Ellen is a gay boy named Chad Hopper who is a rabbit boy in fact of course. She knows that boy and know he is gay and told him to behave himself. And don't touch his private parts. We still see them talking there with Arthur on his lap.

"I am a good kid one thing I want most is a Bionic Bunny special edition," said Arthur, "I also want a football as well as puzzles in fact and some Christmas puzzles."

"You are on the good list this year but I think that boy behind Sue Ellen is on the naughty list," said Mr. Ratburn, "He better not touch my private parts because that would be bad in fact of course."

"He sometimes looks at my private parts in lust in school showers in fact of course," said Arthur, "I don't trust him he better behave himself here in fact of course."

"I hope so because I also don't trust him he is a known gay boy in fact of course," said Mr. Ratburn, "He once almost touched a boys private parts but was punched by him of course and that kid was a boy named Chad Parker."

"That was when he was at Mighty Mountain and was sent to our school this year," said Arthur, "Christmas will be fun this year in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	14. Park and fired Elf

Arthur and Santa Claus 5

* * *

We see Arthur and D.W. with their friends are at school in fact course. We see them at school in fact of course. They are at school at the park playing on the playground in fact of are glad Christmas is coming soon. It will be a white Christmas this year in fact of course. They heard a few new stores opened today in fact of course. They know Santa Claus will come on Christmas eve in fact of course. They are glad Christmas is coming soon. They will be glad when they go Christmas shopping. We see them talking there about stuff like Christmas and Hanukkah as well as gay dentist office in fact of course.

"Christmas will be fun this year it will be a white Christmas in fact of course," said Arthur, "We know Santa Claus will come on Christmas eve and open them on Christmas day and one new store hired Mr. Marco as Santa Claus there in fact of course."

"I hope we have a white Christmas this year because I love snow in fact," said Fern, "Christmas will be fun this year it will be filled with joy, peace on earth and goodwill to men."

"I love Christmas it is the best holiday in fact and glad we are here today" said Francine, "Me and my family became Christian in fact of course."

"One new store is a gay store which is the gay community in fact of course," said George, "And the other store is an Islamic store in fact of course."

"I will never go in the gay dentist office as well as the gay store in fact of course," said Lydia, "Christmas will be fun this year in fact of course."

They went to the new store which is a resell store and donated some old toys and clothes they no longer want. Arthur have a couple of shirts he outgrew and two toys he doesn't play with anymore. It will be put on sale in the store in fact of course. They bought stuff there as well of course. We see Santa Claus and them talking at the North pole talking about stuff like Christmas and who made a toy out of less which is banned. We see them talking there in fact of course.

"Christmas will be good this year most kids have been good in fact of course," said Santa Claus, "And who made this lead toy which is banned in fact of course?"

"I love Christmas and I know it wasn't me who made that toy out of lead," said Gary the Elf, "Toys that are made of metal would be steel, aluminum, or iron even tin."

"It will be a good Christmas this year and it was a new Elf named Victor, said Tina the Elf, "Back in the day lead toys was the thing in fact of course."

"Victor the Elf get over here we need to talk to you about something in fact," said Mrs. Claus, "We don't make toys out of lead in fact of course. "

" I like lead toys they are so much fun back in the day it was popular," said Victor the Elf, "I just wonder why lead toys are banned."

He went on and on and fired him in fact of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	15. Pop quiz and talk

Arthur and Santa Claus 5

* * *

We see Arthur and D.W. with their friends are at school in fact course. We see them at school in fact of course. They are at school doing a pop quiz in English class in fact of course. They did it in fact of course. A winter clothes drive is going on in fact of course. Arthur gave them a coat that he outgrew two years ago in fact of course. He also gave gloves that he knitted in fact of course. Fern gave them a coat she had when she was in preschool in fact of course. We see them talking there about stuff like Christmas and the winter clothes drive in fact of course.

"We did that pop quiz in class and Christmas will be fun this year in fact of course," said Arthur, "This winter clothes drive is a good idea it will help keep poor people warm when a snow storm hits in fact of course."

"Christmas will be good this year we know Santa Claus will come on Christmas eve in fact of course," said Fern, "The winter clothes drive is going well so far I hope more gives in fact of course."

"I will be glad when Christmas comes we know Santa Claus will come on Christmas eve," said Francine, "I gave them a pair of boots that no longer fits me."

"I gave them a Russian made coat that no longer fits me in fact of course," said Brain, "Christmas will be fun this year and this clothes drive is a good idea in fact of course."

"Christmas will be fun this year and I gave them a pair of winter socks that no longer fits me," said George, "I hope Christmas will be the best we ever had."

They saw Binky donating a coat that no longer fits him and saw Prunella donate a scarf that no longer fits her in fact of course. They them saw one girl they don't know well donate a coat she had when she was was a baby. They came back to class with their pop quiz graded in fact of course. All did pass it in fact of course. We see Santa Claus and them talking about a rumor about a team of rouge elves lead by Victor the Elf in fact of course.

"I hope it is just a rumor but look into it to see if it is true or just a rumor," said Santa Claus, "There is a small workshop that was home of a winter wizard in fact of course check it out in fact of course."

"I will check it out and there is also a small log cabin in fact of course," said Gary the Elf, "I will check both out to see if it is true or just a rumor in fact of course."

"Christmas will be fun this year and if it is true he would make lead based paint and lead toys in fact," said Tina the Elf, "Lets hope it is just a rumor in of course."

"I hope it is just a rumor because of is true we have some competition in fact of course," said Mrs. Claus, "Lead toys are banned do to it being a toxic metal in fact of course."

"Christmas will be fun this year and let's hope there is no rouge elves in fact of course," said Jason the Elf, "I am a new Elf who knows lead toys are dangerous in fact of course."

I will need ideas for next chapter here in fact of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	16. Some talking

Arthur and Santa Claus 5

* * *

We see Arthur and D.W. with their friends are at school in fact course. We see them at school in fact of course. They are at school for now. They saw Arthur donated a pair of mittens that no longer fits him in fact of course. Later went to a new store that just opened called Gary's pharmacy in fact of course. He bought out Jim who was arrested for hitting someone. They know Christmas will be fun this year in fact of course. The other kid in the group donated to the winter clothes drive. We see them talking there about stuff like Christmas and the new store and gay dentist office in fact of course.

"I love Christmas it is such a fun holiday and I will never go in the gay dentist office in fact of course," said Arthur, "I donated a pair of mittens that no longer fits me and I prefer gloves it fits better for our fingers we have ten fingers and toes I saw all here barefoot in fact of course."

"I love Christmas it is such a good holiday and I love being barefoot in fact of course," said Fern, "The new pharmacy will open on Saturday and I know we all have ten fingers and ten toes in fact of course."

"Christmas will be fun this year it is such good holiday in fact of course," said Francine, "I will never go in the gay dentist office in fact of course."

"I donated a pair of thick socks that no longer fits my feet in fact of course," said George, "I hope more gives stuff for the winter clothes drive and we will never go in the gay dentist office in fact of course."

"I will donate the coat I had when I was a baby it is in my closet in fact of course," said Buster, "Christmas will be fun this year in fact of course."

"Christmas will be fun this year and I will donate boots that no longer fits me," said Brain, "Christmas will be fun this year we will go to the new store when it opens on Saturday."

The owner is a nice man who will never blame a victim of something in fact of course. The gay store that will open on Saturday but will never go in it in fact of course. They will never go in it same as the gay dentist office in fact of course. They went in the resell store for Christmas shopping in fact of course. We see them talking there about stuff in fact as in still talking about stuff like Christmas and such.

"Christmas will be good this year and we will never go in the gay dentist office in fact of course," said Arthur, "We should help the homeless this year it will help prevent deaths this winter of course."

"Christmas will be fun this year and I will never go in the gay community which we call Sodom and Gomorrah," said Fern, "I will never go in the gay dentist office in fact of course."

"I love Christmas it is such a good holiday filled with joy and such in fact," said Francine, "It will be my first Christmas because me and my family was Jewish who became Christian."

"Christmas will be fun this year we will never go in the gay dentist office in fact of course," said George, "I will never go in the gay community in fact of course."

"I love Christmas it is the best holiday of the in then birthdays in fact of course," said Muffy, "I will never go in the gay dentist office even though I am a girl."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	17. New store opens 2

Arthur and Santa Claus 5

* * *

We see Arthur and D.W. with their friends are at school in fact course. We see them at school now and went to the new store were a wig shop was at. Earlier they saw Sue Ellen and George donate winter clothes that no longer fits them. Mr. Haney said they need more winter clothes for the winter clothes drive. Saw Buster donated a pair of mittens that no longer fits him. At the new store they will see Santa Claus there. They hired Mr. Armstrong to play Santa Claus there. Sue Ellen and George to play Elves there in fact. We see them talking there about stuff like Christmas and gay dentist office in fact of course.

"I am making mittens and scarfs for I am good at knitting in fact of course," said Arthur, "I see this store hired Mr. Armstrong to play Santa Claus here over the other four who applied for it one was a mean man and gay man in fact of course and one more store will open before Christmas in fact of course."

"I will donate a coat I have that no longer fits me it is mine when I was five," said Fern, "I also can learn to knit and I hope more people gives to the winter clothes drive and I see Mr. Armstrong to play Santa Claus here in fact."

"I will donate thick socks that no longer fits my feet when I was three years old," said Francine, "Glad they hired Mr. Armstrong was hired over that mean man and that gay man in fact of course."

"Christmas will be fun this year and glad they didn't hire a gay man in fact," said Buster, "Glad they didn't hire that mean man who hates children in fact of course."

"Christmas will be fun this year it will be good this year we have been good," said Bud, "And my dad plays Santa Claus at the mall in fact of course."

They heard a rumor a gay store will open tomorrow in the gay community in fact of course. The gay man was hired to play Santa Claus at the new gay store in fact of course. The mean man was arrested for hitting someone. He will get time in jail for assault in fact of course. We see them talking there about stuff like Christmas and gay dentist office and new gay store in fact of course.

"Christmas will be good this year we have been good kids this year in fact of course," said Arthur, "Santa Claus will come to our house this year and I will never go in the gay dentist office same as gay store in fact of course."

"I love Christmas it is the best holiday ever it is full of joy and such in fact," said Fern, "I will never go in the gay dentist office same as gay store in fact of course."

"Christmas will be fun this year we have been good kids in fact of course," said Lydia, "I will soon outgrow this wheelchair so I asked for a new one from Santa Claus."

"I am glad they hired Mr. Armstrong to play Santa Claus here at this store here," said Francine, "And he could get you the best brand of wheelchairs."

"Christmas will be fun this year it will be full of joy and such in fact of course," said George, "And her wheelchair is nice turbo can tell she will outgrow it soon in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	18. Online shopping

Arthur and Santa Claus 5

* * *

We see Arthur and D.W. with their friends are at school in fact course. We see them at school now and with their parents doing Christmas shopping online in fact of course. Arthur donated a pair of mittens he made he wears gloves now which still shows his ten fingers. He also has ten toes in fact of course he was barefoot earlier. He also gave gloves that no longer fits him. His parents said they will do online shopping. Saw Buster donated a pair of mittens that no longer fits him and like Arthur he wears gloves now. We see them talking there about stuff like Christmas and such even the gay dentist office in fact of course and online shopping.

"I know my parents is doing online shopping today when We are at school now in fact of course," said Arthur, "I no longer wear mittens I now wear gloves which has more room for my ten fingers and ten toes which you can't see now as in I am not barefoot in fact of course."

"Christmas will be fun this year in fact and I will never go in the gay dentist office," said Fern, "I donated a coat that no longer fits me and I love wearing gloves in fact of course."

"Christmas will be good this year and all I know has ten toes in fact of course," said Buster, "One person i know has extra toes in fact of course he should get them removed and I will never go in the gay dentist office."

"Christmas will be fun this year and I have ten fingers and toes in fact of course," said Muffy, "I will never go in the gay dentist office it is in the gay community which we call Sodom and Gomorrah."

"Christmas will be fun this year we know Santa Claus will come on Christmas eve in fact," said Brain, "I will never go in the gay dentist office in fact of course."

They know their parents is doing online shopping today when they are at school in fact of course. They heard one girl said her parents use the dark web which is full of criminals in fact of course. They know it is full of criminals and it is dangerous. The gay dentist office is being sued again by Alex who had his private parts touched without permission. We see Santa Claus and them at the North pole talking about the dark web which is full of criminals. And a rumor about a team of rouge elves. As well as about Christmas in fact of course.

"Christmas will be good this year most kids have been good this year," said Santa Claus, "I heard a rumor a team of rouge elves lead by Victor the dark web is dangerous filled with criminals so we won't use in fact of course."

"That isn't a rumor there is a team of rouge elves lead by Victor the Elf," said Gary the Elf, "It is in the old factory which lead toys was made at and we will never use the dark web in fact of course."

"Christmas will be fun and the Elf police are heading to that factory here of course," said Tina the Elf, "We can't use that old factory it has lead dust in it in fact of course."

"Christmas will be fun this year we will never use the dark web in fact of course," said Mrs. Claus, "We no longer make lead toys do to lead poisoning in fact of course."

"Christmas will be good this year and that team of rouge elves should be stopped," said Henry the Elf, "They are going to be arrested by the Elf police in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	19. Clothing drive and bath

Arthur and Santa Claus 5

* * *

We see Arthur and D.W. with their friends are at school in fact course. We see them at school now and saw Brain donate his baby coat which he still had in fact of course. And saw Bud donate his baby mittens in fact of course. They will be glad when them winter clothes will be given to ones who needs them in fact of course. And saw Ladonna donating her baby footy pajamas. And saw Muffy donate her baby coat. Mr. Haney said they need more winter clothes for the clothing drive. And saw Arthur donated a sweater he knitted. We see them talking there about stuff like Christmas and the gay dentist office in fact of course.

"Christmas will be fun this year and I will now donate the coat I had when I was four years old," said Arthur, "I will never go in the gay dentist office it is full of sin and shame and in the gay community which we call Sodom and Gomorrah."

"Christmas will be good this year and that girl is donating her baby coat in fact," said Fern, "I will never go in the gay dentist office even though I am a girl in fact of course."

"Christmas will be fun this year and I will donate thick socks that no fits me," said George, "I will never go in the gay dentist office it is full of sin and shame in fact of course."

"It will be my first Christmas because me and my family just became Christian months ago," said Francine, "I will donate my baby coat and I will never go in the gay dentist office in fact of course."

"I will be glad when Christmas comes this year and the will now donate my coat I had when I was five years old," said Buster, "I will never go in the gay dentist office in fact of course."

Mr. Haney said more winter clothes needs more than that and saw a boy donate thick socks that no longer fits him with snow boots in fact of course. And saw a girl donate a pink Santa hat that she had as a baby. That girl just happens to be Prunella in fact of course. Mr. Haney said more winter clothes is needed in fact of course. We see them talking with Fern in the bath at home with a boy happens to be Bud in fact of course. We see them talking there about stuff like Christmas and gay dentist office in fact of course.

"Christmas will be fun this year and you have a nice boy body i see your boy parts," said Fern, "We will never go to the gay dentist office in fact of course."

"I love being naked here I see your girl parts and my boy parts in fact of course," said Bud, "Christmas will be fun this year and glad we will never go in the gay dentist office in fact of course."

"Christmas will be good this year and this bath feels so good on my body," said Fern, , "Your feet is normal unlike Ladonna and we never go in the gay dentist office in fact of course."

"I love being barefoot I love looking down and see my ten toes in fact of course," said Bud, "I also love seeing my boy parts i will never go in the gay dentist office."

"Christmas will be fun this year and we will see Santa Claus at the new department store tomorrow," said Fern, "I will never go in the gay dentist office it is in the gay community which we call Sodom and Gomorrah."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	20. Gay dentist office closes down

Arthur and Santa Claus 5

* * *

We see Arthur and D.W. with their friends are at school in fact of course. We see them in the new department store and heard the gay dentist office closed down for good. They are glad it closed down for good in fact of course. They heard what happened inside that place was sinful. Touching private parts without permission is wrong in fact of course. They are glad Christmas is coming soon and know most kids was good this year in fact of course. They know they will have a party at Muffys house in fact of course. We see them talking there about stuff like Christmas and the gay dentist office that closed down for good in fact of course.

"Christmas is coming soon and glad that gay dentist office closed down for good it was a sinful place," said Arthur, "Christmas will be fun this year and glad we are here at this new department store it is a good one in fact of course."

"Christmas will be fun this year and we will have a Christmas party in fact of course," said Fern, "I am glad that gay dentist office closed down for good and the two gay dentist was arrested for touching private parts of boys without permission."

"Christmas is the best holiday ever and glad that gay dentist office closed down for good," said Bud, "I will have a bath with both Arthur and Brain in fact of course."

"Christmas is coming soon and glad that gay dentist office was closed down for good," said Brain, "And that bath will be fun we are boys in fact of course so same private parts."

"I love Christmas it is such a fun holiday in fact and glad that gay dentist office closed down for good," said Buster, "I will have a bath with George and Alex in fact of course."

They bought stuff at the new department store and glad that the gay dentist office closed down for good in fact of course. Later went home and went in the bathroom took off all their clothes and saw their male parts and smiled. And got in the bath and we see Santa Claus and them at the North pole. With Victor the Elf and his rouge elves are in jail. They are charged with crimes against them. They made toys out of lead which is a poisonous metal in fact of course. We see them talking there in fact of course.

"I find them guilty and will send them rouge elves to prison in fact of course," said Santa Claus, "Making toys out of lead is bad it is a poisonous metal like they still do in China which has its citizens smoke so it is a backwards nation."

"Christmas will be fun this year and glad them rouge elves was arrested and charged and found guilty," said Gary the Elf, "I have this toy I made to give to Arthur in fact of course."

"Christmas is the best holiday and glad they ban toys made of lead in most nations," said Tina the Elf, "And glad them rouge elves was arrested and charged and found guilty."

"Christmas will be better without lead toys and wood toys are making a comeback," said Mrs. Claus, "Them rouge elves will be in prison for years."

"Christmas is the best holiday ever and glad that gay dentist office was closed down for good," said Henry the Elf, "And that gay dentist office closed down for good which I am glad it did in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	21. Clothing drive and talk

Arthur and Santa Claus 5

* * *

We see Arthur and D.W. with their friends are at school in fact of course. We see them in school and saw Arthur donated his baby boots as well as gloves he knitted. And saw Ladonna donating her old pink Santa Claus hat. Mr. Haney said more winter clothes is needed. Saw Fern donating her thick socks that no longer fits her feet. She like them she has ten fingers and toes. Saw Buster donated his baby coat which his mom still had in fact of course. Mr. Haney said more winter clothes is needed. And saw Francine donating her baby footy pajamas. We see them talking there about stuff like Christmas and the clothing drive in fact of course.

"Christmas will be fun this year and glad we are here at school for the clothing drive," said Arthur, "Tomorrow I will donate thick socks that no longer fits me and I will also make a pair of gloves for I am good at knitting in fact of course."

"Christmas will be fun this year same as New year's day in fact of course," said Fern, "Tomorrow I will donate a coat that no longer fits me in fact of course."

"Christmas will be fun this year and glad we are here at school today," said Lydia, "I will donate a Russian made coat that no longer fits me in fact of course."

"Christmas will be good and fun this year and glad we are here at school," said George, "I will donate mittens that no longer fits now I wear gloves."

"Christmas will be good this year and glad we are here at school today," said Alex, "Christmas and New year's will both be good and fun this year in fact of course."

They heard Mr. Haney said more winter clothes is needed for it is so far it is no the best winter clothes drive they ever had. Saw a girl donate a pink coat and thick socks that no longer fits her. That girl is Sue Ellen in fact of course. Santa Claus and them are glad Christmas is coming. They are glad Victor the Elf and his rouge elves are in prison. We see them talking there about stuff like Christmas and the rogue elves in fact of course. That they was lead by Victor the Elf in fact of course.

"Christmas is coming soon and glad Victor the Elf and his rouge elves is in prison," said Santa Claus, "Christmas and New year's day will be good this year in fact of course."

"Christmas will be good this year without lead toys which is banned in most nations," said Gary the Elf, "Arthur will love this extra toy I made for him for being a very good kid this year in fact of course."

" Christmas will be fun this year it will be our best Christmas we ever had, " said Tina the Elf, "Glad that Victor the Elf and his rouge elves are in prison and Fern will love this extra toy a doll that is antatmoalcy correct."

"She will love that doll that you and for her for Christmas and it is a boy doll, " said Mrs. Claus, "She has the female now she will have both."

"Christmas will be fun this year without lead toys which is banned in most nations except China, " said Henry the Elf, "I want to tear down that old factory which lead toys was made at in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	22. Clothing drive continues

Arthur and Santa Claus 5

* * *

We see Arthur and D.W. with their friends are at school in fact of course. We see them in school and saw Arthur donated his thick socks he had when he was four years old in fact of course. Fern gave them footy pajamas she had when she was five years old. Mr. Haney said more winter clothes is needed to be a good one. So Francine donating her baby boots in fact of course. Brain donated his baby coat in fact of course. Mr. Haney said more winter clothes is needed. Arthur donated thick socks when he was six years old. We see them talking there about stuff like Christmas and the clothing drive in fact of course.

"I have no more winter clothes to donate right now until I knit some in fact of course," said Arthur, "Christmas will be fun this year and glad we are here at school today and tomorrow I will bring some gloves I will knit for the clothing drive in fact of course."

"Christmas will be good and fun this year and I will donate a ski mask that no longer fits me," said Fern, "Mr. Haney said more winter clothes is needed for the clothing drive in fact of course."

"Christmas will be fun this year and I saw Bud donate thick socks he had when he was a baby," said Ladonna, "I will be glad when Christmas comes in fact of course."

"I will donate snow boots I had when I was five years old that no longer fits me," said Francine, "Christmas will be fun this year in fact of course."

"Christmas will be good and fun this year and I will donate footy pajamas I had when I was a baby," said George, "Most of us sleeps barefoot in fact of course."

They saw Jenna donating her baby coat and a coat when she was five years old in fact of course. Mr. Haney said more winter clothes is needed to be the best clothing drive ever in fact of course. And saw Binky donating his baby mittens in fact of course. And last one they know to donate to the clothing drive is Maria who donated her cost she had when she was three years old. We see Santa Claus and them talking about stuff at the North pole in fact of course.

"Christmas is coming soon and glad that clothing drive is doing good this year in fact," said Santa Claus, "Glad Victor the Elf and his rouge elves are in prison in fact of course."

"Christmas will be good this year without lead toys which is banned in most nations except China," said Gary the Elf, "Arthur will love this extra toy I made for him for being very good this year in fact of course."

" Christmas is the best holiday ever and Fern will like this doll I made for her, " said Tina the Elf, "One person in Lakewood was a bad kid who makes fun of kids who he calls nerds."

"It is that one girl who does that she is on the naughty list already which I am in charge of," said Bob the Elf, "I will give her charcoal in fact of course."

"Christmas will be fun this year without lead toys and toys without lead based paint," said Henry the Elf, "Glad that Victor the Elf and his rouge elves is in prison serving a long time in fact of course.

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	23. Clothing drive and chat

Arthur and Santa Claus 5

* * *

We see Arthur and D.W. with their friends are at school in fact of course. We see them in school and saw Arthur donated a pair of gloves he knitted in fact of course along with a pair of mittens that no longer fits him. Fern donated a pair of thick socks that no longer fits her feet. Saw Buster donated his snow boots that no longer fits him in fact of course. Last one they know as in Francine donated a pair of mittens that no longer fits her. She prefers gloves for their fingers can have more room to move around. We see them talking there about stuff like Christmas and other stuff in fact of course.

"Christmas will be good this year and I will make a pair of gloves that I will knit," said Arthur, "I will donate them here for the clothing drive for the poor and homeless and Mr. Haney said more winter clothes is needed for it to be the best winter clothes drive we ever had in fact of course."

"I saw a boy we don't know donate a baby coat as well as a coat when he was four," said Fern, "Christmas will be fun this year and we know Santa Claus will come on Christmas eve to give us presents in fact of course."

"Bad kids will get charcoal from Bob the Elf like that one bad girl in fact," said Francine, "Christmas will be good and fun this year in fact of course."

"Christmas will be good this year and we are all good kids in fact of course," said George, "I am glad we are a winter clothes drive in fact of course."

"Christmas will be good and fun this year and I saw a girl donate a pink scarf in fact," said Buster, "I love Christmas it is such a good and fun holiday in fact of course."

They heard Mr. Haney said more winter clothes is needed to make it the best clothing drive ever in fact of course. They are glad Christmas will be good and fun this year in fact of course. We now see Santa Claus and them at the North pole talking about stuff like Christmas and other stuff like tearing down the old factory which lead toys was made in fact of course.

"Christmas will be good this year and glad we are here in this factory here in fact of course," said Santa Claus, "We will tear down the old factory after Christmas as in the day after Christmas when some celebrates Boxing day and some Kwanzaa in fact of course."

"In ten years Kwanzaa will be no more and replace it with something else," said Gary the Elf, "Arthur will love this extra toy I made just for him and I will help year down the old factory which lead toys was made at."

"Christmas will be good this year and Fern will love this doll I made just for her," said Tina the Elf, "I will be glad when Kwanzaa will end in fact of course."

"Christmas will be fun this year without lead toys and toys without lead based paint," said Mrs. Claus, "Christmas will be good this year without lead toys in fact of course."

"Lead toys are banned in most nations except China which is a communist country," said Henry the Elf, "I will also help tear down the old factory which lead toys was made in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	24. Mall Santa

Arthur and Santa Claus 5

* * *

We see Arthur and D.W. with their friends are at school in fact of course. We see them at the mall to see Santa Claus well a man playing him anyway. It happens to be Mr. Ratburn in fact of course in a fat suit. As well as in a Santa suit with a fake beard in fact of course. They are glad Christmas is coming soon. Mr. Ratburn knows them well. He knows they know it is him but will call him Santa Claus there. Last year it was Mr. Haney who is playing Santa Claus at a department store. We see them talking there about stuff like Christmas and the gay community as well as about Santa Claus in fact of course.

"Christmas will be fun this year and one store hired a mean who to play Santa Claus there," said Arthur, "Christmas will be good and fun this year and glad we are here at the mall ready to see Santa Claus here in fact of course."

"Christmas will be good and fun this year and glad we are here at the mall," said Fern, "I donated a pair of mittens that no longer fits me I prefer gloves so our fingers can move better."

"Christmas will be good this year and glad we will have a Christmas party in fact of course," said Brain, "Arthur donated gloves he knitted in fact and I donated a pair of th thick socks that no longer fits my feet."

"Christmas will be good this year and glad we are here in the mall ready to see Santa Claus," said Bud, "I know we have our Christmas shopping except one person for our school."

"Christmas will be good and fun this year and glad we are here at the mall," said D.W., "We should wear footy pajamas to bed during winter in fact of course."

Most of them prefers to sleep barefoot so they can see their toes in fact of course. Bud also loves to sleep barefoot in fact of course. His feet looks good unlike his sister Ladonna has thick feet in fact of course. He donated his baby winter hat and saw George donate a pair of mittens that no longer fits him he prefers gloves in fact of course. We still see them talking there in mall ready to see Santa Claus and we see Arthur ready to talk to Mr. Ratburn as Santa Claus there in fact of course and see them talking now.

"Hi there Santa Claus I would like a space station, soccer ball, clothes, and some Bionic Bunny toys," said Arthur, "That is what I want to have for Christmas and see you in school tomorrow Mr. Ratburn."

"Don't forget to study for the math test on Friday it is important in fact of course," said Mr. Ratburn, "Christmas will be good this year in fact of course."

"I am in the study club started up by Brain here because he is out friend, " said Arthur, "Christmas is the best holiday ever in fact of course."

"I want a football this year as well as other sports stuff I am good at them," said Francine, "This will be my first Christmas because me and my family became Christian this year in fact of course."

"Christmas is the best holiday and I don't want big kids to sit on my lap so I have them stand," said Mr. Ratburn, "See you in school tomorrow in class in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	25. Breakfast with Santa

Arthur and Santa Claus 5

* * *

We see Arthur and D.W. with their friends are at school in fact of course. We see them at school today for a special Christmas party as in special Christmas breakfast in fact of course. Mr. Ratburn will play Santa Claus there in fact of course. Two kids are playing Elves in fact of course. Them two kids are Arthur and Fern in fact of course. They told Arthur not to wear underwear for he will be in tights in fact of course. They can see his private parts through it. They have no problem with that. We see them talking there about stuff like Christmas and New year's and other stuff as well. Fern is also no in underwear as well now see them talking there.

"Christmas will be good this year and as you can tell I am not wearing underwear in fact," said Arthur, "My underwear is with my regular clothes I will never go in the gay community dressed like this my private parts are showing in fact of course."

"Christmas will be good and fun this year and we don't mind seeing your private parts," said Fern, "Underwear with tights will make you sweet."

"Christmas will be good this year and we have no problem with seeing your private parts," said Francine, "It will be my first Christmas because me and my family became Christian this year in fact of course."

"Christmas is the best holiday ever and glad we have two to play Elves here," said Buster, "My private parts are kind of small so I said no in fact of course."

"Christmas will be good this year and glad we see your private parts through the tights," said Brain, "We have no problem with that in fact of course."

They are glad Christmas is coming soon and Arthur and Fern will wear the Elf clothes until just before they go home and start winter break in fact of course. Mr. Ratburn said he needs two more Elves and then two are Brain and Francine. Like them no underwear so his private parts are showing through them. Arthur shows no shame in fact of course. He said he has no shame at all. We still see them talking there in fact of course about stuff like Christmas and the Elf clothes and why no underwear allowed.

"I have no shame that my private parts are showing through my tights in fact," said Arthur, "Christmas will be good and fun this year and glad we are here at school for a Christmas party and glad we are playing Elves here in fact of course."

"Christmas will be fun this year and glad we are having a Christmas party here in fact," said Fern, "Playing an Elf here in fact and I have no problem seeing you twos private parts through the tights in fact of course."

"I love Christmas in fact and I have some shame my private parts are showing," said Brain, "I just wonder why Arthur has no shame his private parts are also showing in fact of course."

"I have baths with my sister D.W. so I no longer have shame in fact of course," said Arthur, "So I don't mind people seeing my private parts because we aren't wearing underwear in fact of course."

"Christmas will be good and fun this year and like you three I wear no underwear here," said Fern, "And try not to cover that up Brain take it like Arthur you can't cover it up right now."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	26. Ice cream shop

Arthur and Santa Claus 5

* * *

We see Arthur and D.W. with their friends are at school in fact of course. We at the ice cream shop who is owned by Brain's mom in fact of course. They sell ice cream tubs and such like gift cards in fact of course. They will have a Christmas party at Muffy's house will have five ice cream flavors. They are vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, blueberry, and BlackBerry. They are glad Christmas is coming soon and will be closed for both Christmas eve and Christmas day. He no longer celebrate Kwanzaa it is a dying holiday. We see them talking there about stuff like Christmas and New year's and even the gay community which they call Sodom and Gomorrah.

"Christmas will be good and fun this year and glad we are here at the ice cream shop today in fact," said Arthur, "One flavor I love the most is vanilla and one I hate is black licorice it is so bitter and I love strawberry licorice in fact of course."

"Christmas will be good this year and glad we are here at the ice cream shop today," said Fern, "I will never go in the gay community unless we have no choice but just pass through it in fact of course."

"Christmas is coming soon and glad we are here at the ice cream shop today in fact, " said George, "Christmas will be good and fun this year in fact of course."

"Christmas will be good and fun this year it will be our best Christmas ever," said Lydia, "I will never go in the gay community which we call Sodom and Gomorrah."

"Christmas is the best holiday ever and glad we are here at the ice cream shop," said Bud, "I will never go in the gay community unless we have no choice."

One former candidate for mayor is a gay man who saw Arthur in his elf costume and loved it. He told him that and said he wasn't supposed to be at school he was the one who they saw being told to leave in fact of course. Arthur said he isn't gay in fact of course. He also has no shame in fact of course. We see Santa Claus and them talking about stuff at the North pole and will tear down the old factory which lead toys was made in fact of course.

"Lead toys are banned in most nations except China and they are a communist country," said Santa Claus, "Christmas will be good and fun this year without lead toys which is banned in most nations in fact of course."

"We will tear it down and that gay man hit on Arthur in fact of course he didn't like it in fact of course," said Gary the Elf, "We Elves wear tights without underwear our private parts are showing just like Arthur who I will give a wood toy I made just for him and an official Elf costume."

"Christmas will be fun this year and glad we no longer make lead toys in fact," said Tina the Elf, "Fern will get a doll and an official Elf costume in fact of course."

"Blue Elf costume for Arthur and pink Elf costume for Fern in fact of course," said Henry the Elf, "Bud will also get an Elf costume a green one in fact of course."

"Christmas will be fun this year and Ladonna will get an Elf costume in fact," said Mrs. Claus, "Her's will be an orange one in fact of course."

"Christmas will be good this year without lead toys which are banned in most countries but China," said Tiffany the Elf, "Francine will get a light blue elf costume in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	27. Christmas eve

Arthur and Santa Claus 5

* * *

We see Arthur and D.W. with their friends are at school in fact of course. We see them at the mall with Arthur, Fern,and Brain in their elf costumes. They said no underwear allowed under them so they know who is male and who is female. They know Christmas is tomorrow in fact of course. They have no problem with seeing the boys private parts through the tights. Another boy they know is also in tights in fact of course that is Bud.. Like them his private parts are showing through them as well. One boy there said he would play an Elf but his private parts are small. We see them talking there in fact of course.

"Christmas is tomorrow and tonight we will have a dinner as in Turkey and ham and side dishes," said Arthur, "I have no shame in fact I know my private parts are showing through my tights I will have a bath with D.W., Kate, and a male cousin tonight in fact of course."

"I also have no shame in fact and I am a girl I will have a bath with either my cousin or mom," said Fern, "One is a boy and one is a woman in fact of course and no such thing as that hair in fact of course."

"A boy said that he would play an Elf but he isn't circumcised in fact of course," said Francine, "I saw Arthur naked before he has a good size male parts I will have a bath with him tomorrow night in fact of course."

"Christmas will be good and fun this year and I seem to have no shame," said Brain, "And my boy parts are showing through my tights in fact of course."

"Glad we aren't in the gay community because a gay man would be in love with the boy parts," said George, "I love being here at the mall shopping in fact of course."

One woman there said Arthur has a nice set of male parts in fact of course. Later Arthur is in his suit and went to church and had dinner at home. His mom said he looks good in his Elf costume in fact of course. Later he and three others in the bath in fact of course so they are naked as the day they was born. They got in bed and Mrs. Read will read to Arthur and know Santa Claus will come tonight in fact of course and we see them two talking in fact of course.

"Christmas is tomorrow and I got a letter from Santa Claus I will get extra presents in fact of course," said Arthur, "Christmas morning we have breakfast, open presents, and head to church in fact of course."

"Christmas is the best holiday ever son and glad you was a very good kid this year," said Mrs. Read, "You look good in your elf costume I have no problem with seeing your private parts through the tights."

"I have no shame in fact and glad we helped the homeless this year in fact of course," said Arthur, "Christmas is such a good holiday and glad we are going to sleep so Santa Claus can come tonight in fact of course."

"You are a good boy in fact and glad you all did good this year in fact of course," said Mrs. Read, "Christmas will be good this year and see you tomorrow morning to have breakfast and open presents and head to church."

"Christmas is the best holiday ever and glad we are here in bed ready for the morning," said Arthur, "Christmas will be good and fun this year and glad I will be an alter boy in fact of course."

Santa Claus came as he said he would do and left Arthur more than what he asked for. See what happens next chapter here it will be the last chapter in this story here of course.


	28. Christmas day

Arthur and Santa Claus 5

* * *

We see Arthur and D.W. with their friends are at school in fact of course. We see them at home ready for Christmas in fact of course. D.W. saw Arthur peeing in toliet and she saw his private parts. He said knock next time in fact of course. He has no shame in fact of course. He said they will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. He is in his Elf costume without underwear on. His parents said he looks good in it in fact of course. He will be in regular clothes outside. Said just wearing it inside because his private parts are showing through it and see them talking there in fact of course.

"Christmas is the best holiday and time to open presents in fact of course," said Arthur, "I will open this one first from Santa Claus which is what I either asked for it one of two bonus gifts which he told me about in fact of course."

"Christmas is the best holiday ever and glad we will have a bath together tonight," said D.W., "Look he got a blue Elf costume in fact of course."

"Christmas is such a good holiday it is filled with joy peace on Earth and good will to men," said Mr. Read, "Christmas is the best holiday ever in fact of course."

"Christmas is the best holiday ever and glad you got bonus gifts this year," said Mrs. Read, " We don't mind looking at your private parts we seen it lots of times in fact of course. "

"Christmas is the best holiday and it is my favorite one this year in fact of course," said Arthur, "I see my private parts are showing through my tights in my Elf costume in fact of course."

Arthur and D.W. got the stuff they wanted this year and glad that they was good kids this year in fact of course. They are glad Christmas is here and they are in the bath together as in Arthur and D.W. in fact of course. They are glad Christmas is here and then two has no shame in fact even though their private parts are showing in fact of course. Even though them parts are different as one is a boy and one is a girl. We still see them talking there in fact of course.

"Christmas is here and glad we are in this bath here together and I have no shame at all," said Arthur, "Don't be afraid to touch it just don't tell anyone outside about it in fact of course."

"Christmas was very good this year and I don't mind if your boy parts are showing," said D.W., "Christmas will be good in fact and it isn't over with yet in fact of course."

"You two kids looks good naked in fact and glad Christmas was very good this year," said Mrs. Read, "And we have no problem seeing Arthur's boy parts in fact of course."

"I don't mind if people looks at my private parts I have a full set of male parts," said Arthur, "Christmas was very good this year and glad we are here in the bath together in fact of course."

"Christmas was very good this year I got good toys and clothes this year," said D.W., "And glad that we are here in the bath together in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here in fact of course.


	29. Last chapter

Arthur and Santa Claus 5

* * *

We see Arthur and D.W. with their friends are at school in fact of course. We see them in Ballet class girls in tutus and boys in tights in fact of course. No underwear allowed under the tights so their private parts are showing through them. Two girls are looking at them parts and the Ballet teacher said pay attention to the steps at how they dance not private parts. Arthur has no shame that his private parts are showing through his tights. Arthur and Binky isn't the only boys they know. The other two boys they know is Brain and Buster. We see them talking there about stuff like New year's day and Ballet in fact of course and the tights.

"Christmas was very good this year I got all on my list plus two bonus gifts in fact of course," said Arthur, "I love Ballet class and I have no shame I have baths with my sister at times as in D.W. in fact and glad we has a good Christmas in fact of course."

"Christmas was very good this year I like you I have no shame in fact," said Fern, "I love Ballet class it is a good kind of dance in fact of course."

"Christmas was very good this year and Bud said he wants to come to Ballet class in fact," said Ladonna, "If he does get in it he must not wear underwear under his tights so his boy parts will show in fact of course."

"Christmas was very good this year it was our first Christmas for my family," said Francine, "And Linda stop focusing on the boys private parts you should just dance in fact of course."

"I can't help but focus on their private parts they went wearing underwear in fact," said Linda, "Christmas was very good for me in fact of course."

One girl thought W.D. was a boy until they changed into their ballet clothes saw her girl parts in fact of course. Fern and them knew she was a girl in fact of course. Bud was able to get in and now he is in tights in fact. One boy there said he will have a bath with his sister and that boy is Arthur in fact of course. We still see them talking there in fact of course.

"Christmas was very good this year and yes I will have a bath with my sister D.W. in fact," said Arthur, "I am glad we are here at Ballet class I have no shame that my private parts are showing through my tights in fact of course."

"I love Ballet class it is the only class we can see male parts can show," said Fern, "I had a good Christmas this year I got two bonus gifts as well."

"I will be glad when I have a bath with a boy here as in Buster in fact," said Ladonna, "I have baths with Bud at times but he is known to splash in it in fact of course."

"Christmas was very good this year and glad we are here at Ballet class," said Francine, "It was very good this year in fact of course."

"Christmas was very good this year and glad you all know I am a girl," said W.D., "I am glad we are here at Ballet class in fact of course."

I hope you all liked this story here I could make another new story in fact of course. The end.


End file.
